


In the Darkness, Bind Them

by jynx, snarkasaurus



Series: Servants of the Ring [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the journey is coming, and they know it. Is it the end of everything else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness, Bind Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Series completion, thank you for coming, thank you _so_ much for reading. There may be little bits and drabbles that show up, when we feel the need to come back and play with our bloodpuppies, but this is the end. We hope you enjoy!

The dungeons of Mirkwood were not unpleasant for normal dwarves, but for Fili and Kili, it was near torture. The elves, more familiar with blood wraiths, had old dungeons high in the trees that were open to the sun for long periods of time. There were small spots that were dark to let them hide but for the majority of the time they were exposed to constant sun. They were separated and hurt, the sun giving them a mild rash that healed in time for the next day, and they were starved of any of the nourishment they needed.

Kili was in a tiny ball by the time Bilbo managed to find him. Kili didn't know how he knew who it was, but the dull, aching pull that filled his days, beyond the burning and the hunger and the desperation for Fili, was suddenly sharp. It forced him to focus, and through the red haze his world had become, he could see Bilbo.

"Get up," Bilbo hissed, and though Kili would have thought he couldn't, that he had no strength, no will, nothing, he struggled to obey. He focused all of his everything on standing, on doing what Bilbo said, on not giving up. So focused was he that he didn't recognize what he was doing until he was curled inside a barrel.

"Don't move," Bilbo whispered. "Stay still and quiet and don't do anything until I come for you, unless it is to feed. Do _not_ feed on anyone in the company, even if they offer. You need too much. If you do feed, be merciful about it." Bilbo hesitated one last moment, and then kissed his fingertips and brushed them over Kili's cheek. "If Fili could have, he would have sent that for you." And he slid the lid into place.

Kili stayed in the barrel as it moved through the water, bouncing around and knocking around until his barrel came to a rest on a shore. Kili stayed there, weak and hurt and unwilling to move for very much. He blinked as the lid of the barrel was removed and light came pouring in. He made a soft noise of displeasure and tried to hide but there were arms pulling him out.

He let them, pushing weakly and trying to hide from the still bright sun, whining low in the back of his throat. He wanted Fili, wanted his One, he wanted food, he wanted, he wanted.

“Kili, come over here, please,” Bilbo said.

Kili moved, not wanting to but because he had to, standing in front of Bilbo. The hobbit reached up and took Kili’s hand before putting it in Fili’s. Fili was being supported by Thorin and Kili let himself fall into Fili and curled into him tiredly.

Dwalin shook his head, desperately concerned for their boys. The abuse they were suffering on this quest was far beyond what they had ever expected. Their progression as wraiths was something none of them expected. And now...

Thorin looked at the boys curled together in his arms, clinging so tightly to each other that they seemed to meld together. He looked at Dwalin, eyes bleak. “They have to feed,” he murmured.

“They cannot feed on animals,” Dwalin pointed out. “Not now.” They had been trying, Bilbo requesting it of them, but the more they changed, the less they could tolerate. With the amount of torture they had just gone through...

“There is a village not far from here. This path says so,” Thorin said. “Do we...”

Bilbo took a breath. “We don’t have a choice, do we?” He tugged gently at Fili and Kili to get their attention. When those unnerving red eyes were focused on him, he said slowly, “Once full night falls, you will be allowed to go to the village and feed. _You may not kill anyone_ ,” he said firmly, meeting both sets of eyes to make sure they understood. “Feed from many, kill none, do you understand?”

Fili and Kili nodded slowly. They stayed against Thorin; their limbs twined and locked together, eyes closed as they rested against him. Dwalin knelt next to them and brushed hair away from their faces. Fili’s braids were unraveling and his hair was matted. Kili’s was knotted and messy, his clip barely clinging to his hair. Dwalin carefully removed the silver clips and put them in his pocket for later.

“We should let them feed,” Thorin said. “Before later.”

Dwalin reached down to offer the boys his wrist. He frowned when they did nothing more than look. Kili’s fangs were out, his lips pulled back just the slightest to show them, but he didn’t take the offered wrist.

Thorin felt a chill. "Feed, boys, please," he said, his voice low. Neither of them did so, though Fili made a whining sound in his throat. Thorin looked up at Dwalin, wondering if they had really pushed the boys too far, if they were incapable of doing anything but clinging to each other.

Then Bilbo cleared his throat nervously. "That. Ah. Boys, you may take what is offered," he said, and Dwalin let out a startled sound when his arm was grabbed and fangs slid into his skin.

Thorin glared at Bilbo. "What did you tell them?" He demanded.

"I told them not to feed on any of the company until I said otherwise," Bilbo said uncomfortably. "I was worried they would attack without thought and kill someone."

Thorin wanted to be mad, but he had to admit that was a valid fear. The boys were far from the selves they had been at the start of the trip, growing more terrifying each day. By the time they had been imprisoned by the Mirkwood elves, only Thorin, Dwalin, Gandalf, and Bilbo had any hope of getting them to stop and listen, and only Bilbo could be certain of obedience. Thorin no long believed Gandalf's story of fixation, certain there was something more sinister involved.

Kili clung weakly to Dwalin as he drank greedily, Fili on the other side of Dwalin's arm and drinking as well. They stayed there for a while, drinking hungrily, while Thorin stroked their hair and Dwalin stayed still for them. Fili pulled away first, sitting back and resting against Thorin’s knee and closing his eyes tiredly. Kili managed a few more hungry mouthfuls before pulling away, licking his lips and looking around, a little more alert than before.

He reached out and poked Fili’s forehead, his brother managing a tiny hiss, before curling up in Dwalin’s lap and toying with his beard.

Dwalin’s arm came around him, cradling him. His eyes flicked past the huddled pair of Thorin and Fili, out to the rest of the Company. He was surprised to see Ori moving toward the slowly. Dwalin focused on him, curious what he was up to.

“Fili, Kili...you need more, and I. I have....” Ori’s verbal courage obviously failed him, and he stuck out his wrists instead. He’d taken the time to make sure his hands and arms were clean, and Dwalin was touched by the steadiness and confidence in the offer, even if the words had failed him.

Kili looked up at him. “...thank you,” he croaked, and sank his fangs into Ori’s wrist.

Fili climbed over to Ori, twining around him and nuzzling his wrist, trailing his tongue up to a thicker vein, away from Ori’s delicate hands. He slid his fangs slowly in and sucked in mouthful after mouthful. He could see Kili on Ori’s other side, his brother’s eyes on him as well. Kili was the one to pull away first, this time, and crawled up Ori’s body, pressing close against his side and making happy little cooing noises low in his throat as he nuzzled at Ori’s hair and beard.

Fili removed his fangs from Ori, licking his fangs and slid sinuously up to press against the other. The young redhead was flushed and sputtering as Fili did the same on his other side. Kili was playing with his hair as Fili nuzzled against Ori’s ear, his hands picking at Ori’s knitted jumper and his pants.

“St-top,” Ori said as he bit back a moan. Kili was nibbling gently, without fang, on his neck, licking and nuzzling and nibbling the whole way.

“Oy!” Dori said, yanking Ori away from Fili and Kili by his brother’s collar. “You two stay away from him! You want a cock to sit on, go find someone else’s!”

Dwalin choked on a surprised laugh as he pulled the boys back. “Easy, Dori, they didn’t mean any harm. Ori, that was very generous of you.”

“They needed it,” Ori said faintly, still watching Fili and Kili with wide, bright eyes. “Dori, I didn’t mind...”

Dori huffed and dragged Ori away.

Fili growled low in his throat, and Dwalin tightened his arm, shooting Thorin a look. “Easy, lad,” he said, angling to keep Fili and Kili between himself and Thorin, who came up on their other side. “He’s not trying to be cruel, you just scared him. No need to harm him.”

Fili wrapped himself around Kili and nipped sharply at his neck, shutting out everything else.

Kili whined and tipped his head for Fili, hands coming up to bury themselves in Fili’s hair, moving so they were wrapped comfortably around each other. Dwalin watched as they writhed around each other, hands stroking and mouths moving as fangs flashed. The two of them were gorgeous, as always, twisting this way or that before finally settling in some complicated puzzle of limbs and hair.

The two looked content, Kili’s eyes falling shut while Fili made a very content noise and closed his own eyes. They didn’t react as Thorin stroked their hair or as Dwalin inched the barest bit closer. They were asleep within moments, their bodies ceasing any and all movement, rigor mortis setting in quickly and locking them into their intricate tangle.

Bilbo let out a long breath, once it was clear they wouldn’t be moving for a while. “They seemed almost back to themselves,” he remarked, looking up at Thorin.

“Illusion,” Gandalf said shortly. “They are changed, and you would all do well to remember this.”

Thorin glared at him. “And why should we listen to you? You, who continue not to tell us everything, who continue to leave us in the dark about things we should know. You know something, and you refuse to tell us, so forgive me, Gandalf the Gray, if I choose not to believe you when you tell me that my nephews cannot be saved.” He turned away, then, too angry to trust himself with anything else.

“They will wake starving,” Dwalin said into the ensuing silence. “We must be closer to that village. The gaes the hobbit placed on them will hold, of that I am certain, but we should be as close as we can.” He looked down at the boys, and wondered if he could carry them the way they were. The way they were entwined... “I will make a litter for them,” he murmured to Thorin, who nodded. Dwalin knew the king would help carry it.

:::

When Fili and Kili awoke they were on the outskirts of the village. They could smell the villagers, could hear blood and the gentle, still movement of sleep, and their fangs ached. Slowly they pulled away from each other and slid like shadows through the night. Kili paused in front of one of the homes and watched Fili go into another through a window. Kili waited until Fili came out before entering the house he chose. He drank from everyone in the house, supping lightly on the children and a little more on the adults. He was careful to keep it at a minimum, not wanting to drain them of all their blood, but wanting as much as he could possibly hold.

One by one he and Fili drank their fill. The village was large and there were many healthy people for them to feast on. They had stopped halfway back to camp, drunk on being full, drunk off the blood and life flowing through their veins. Kili went to his knees and shoved Fili against a tree, pulling down his trousers and sucking his cock into his mouth, giving him a frenzied blowjob as he reached back and pushed two fingers into Fili’s impossibly tight ass, rubbing against Fili’s prostate mercilessly.

Fili rutted into Kili’s mouth, fucking hard and fast. He was as desperate for his brother as Kili was for him, and it didn’t take him long to grab Kili’s hair and hold his head still so he could spill down his throat. He stroked where his fingers had grabbed, and then dragged Kili up to kiss him. It was sloppy and desperate, but Fili felt more capable than he had in a long time. He slid one hand down Kili’s body and wrapped his hand around his brother’s cock.

Kili leaned into him, hips moving as they kissed, loving the taste and feel of Fili. It took him a very little amount of time to come, hips bucking as he clung to Fili and moaned into his mouth. He leaned against his brother, licking his lips and watching as Fili licked his fingers clean of Kili’s come. Kili leaned in, licking Fili’s fingers teasingly.

“We should find uncle,” Fili said, nuzzling Kili.

“And Dwalin,” Kili said, tipping his head back.

Fili grabbed Kili’s ass and ground against him. “What about our Master? We should show him our appreciation for letting us feed.”

Kili let Fili manipulate his body and wrapped his legs around Fili’s waist. “Yes, let’s go back and see our Master. I want to thank him. I want to show him how happy we are.”

Fili nuzzled Kili’s throat, sniffing deeply. “In a minute,” he murmured, and slid his cock along the crease of Kili’s ass, through his clothes. “Wanna fuck you, first...” He started working Kili’s trousers down to where he could reach Kili’s asshole. “Mine.”

:::

Bilbo poked despondently at the fire with a long stick. “Did we do the right thing?” he asked the air generally. “Sending them out to feed with no...fetters?”

Thorin puffed at his pipe, absently grateful that Gandalf had, somehow, managed to keep a hold of some pipeweed, and get Thorin’s pouch with his pipe in it back. “They promised,” he said. “We have to trust that.”

Kili and Fili came out of the darkness and twined around Bilbo like a pair of cats, nuzzling and petting him as they moved.

“Master,” Kili purred happily, licking the curve of Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo squeaked and tried to squirm away but Fili had him pinned on the other side. “Thank you,” Kili said, nuzzling and rubbing his hands over Bilbo’s chest as Fili’s hands went to his waist.

“Stop!” Bilbo yelped, managing to get away.

The boys looked at him, pouting but staying put.

Thorin frowned, looking at the three of them and exchanging a glance with Dwalin. “Fili?” he asked. “Would you come here please?” He studied his nephew while he waited to see if Fili would come to him. Eyes were still red, and while the frames looked less emaciated, they still looked not quite right. Before, it had been easy to forget his boys were dead, that they were blood wraiths.

Fili glanced at Bilbo, and hesitated. Thorin tried to hide his disappointment and his worry when he suddenly had an armful of Fili. His nephew nuzzled against him, still cold and not right feeling in his arms, but his presence was so welcome that Thorin ignored it.

“Uncle,” Fili murmured, nuzzling under Thorin’s throat.

“Fili,” he said quietly. He looked at Dwalin, seeing the uncertainty and hope warring for dominance there. Then Kili flashed past his vision, and Dwalin had a lapful of squirming, wriggling dwarf, too.

Kili was kneeling in Dwalin’s lap, kissing him and twining his hands in his beard. Fili watched him, smiling, as he nibbled along Thorin’s neck. Fili was carefully working Thorin’s shirt off, running his hands over his chest, smiling at Thorin as he squirmed specifically in his lap. Thorin reached down and grabbed Fili’s hips, stilling him as his other hand came up to grab Fili’s hands.

“Fili,” Thorin said again as his nephew continued to try and strip him. He tried to be commanding, tried to order Fili to stop, but his nephew ignored him.

Dwalin wasn’t faring much better, Kili a lot more determined than Fili. He had his hand down Dwalin’s pants and was nibbling along the older dwarf’s neck. Thorin groaned as Fili freed his hands and started rubbing against his nipples and pressing against him deliberately.

“Please,” Fili said. “We want so badly, Uncle. So badly.”

Except...there was something wrong with the request. Something in the tone was off. The eyes were dead, the skin was cold, and while the actions were eager, it was still just...off. “What do you want, Fili? Really?” He was afraid to ask, but something was forcing him to.

Fili stilled, and sat back. “I want you, Uncle. I want what we once had.” He looked straight at Thorin, but his eyes were...empty. Thorin felt his heart sink.

“You only want it because you think we should,” Thorin said, looking away.

Fili stopped and curled into Thorin, tucking his head under his chin. Thorin hesitated and wrapped his arms around his nephew. Dwalin and Kili had stopped as well, Kili watching them with blank and red eyes. Kili pulled away after a moment and curled around Bilbo, his head on Bilbo’s thigh.

“I wish I knew how we could help them,” Bilbo said.

“I want to know why they obey you,” Thorin said.

“I don’t know,” Bilbo said, his hand cautiously stroking Kili’s hair.

“Kili called you master,” Dwalin pointed out.

Thorin let go of Fili as his nephew crawled over to Kili and cuddled with him around Bilbo.

Bilbo frowned sadly. “I don’t know why,” he said, and looked up at Thorin. “If I had an answer for you, I would tell you. All I know is that they...well...” He looked down at the boys. “Obey me.”

Thorin sighed. “I only hope it doesn’t inhibit them if we need them for a battle.”

Dwalin watched them. “Think about how ruthless they’ve been. Needing them in battle will never be an issue.”

They three of them watched the boys as they dozed on Bilbo’s lap, thoughts running through their minds.

:::

Kili had climbed a tree and stayed curled in the in the boughs as he watched the company below. Fili climbed up next to him and kissed his cheek. Kili turned and leaned into him, watching as Bifur carved a stick of wood.

“We should leave,” Fili said.

“The master,” Kili protested.

“I know, but we’re going to kill them.” He said it as though it was a fact, a matter of course. And, really, for Fili, it was.

Kili made a sound. “You’re right,” he said after a long moment. “But...the master.” He didn’t want to leave Bilbo. He needed to be around him, to worship him, to care for him.

“We make the master uncomfortable,” Fili said quietly, bumping Kili back down to metaphorical earth. “We hurt him.”

Kili whined.

“If we go, we will not hurt them. Any of them. Uncle or Dwalin or the Master.”

Kili studied the company thoughtfully. “Can we hurt Gandalf?” he asked hopefully.

“That would hurt the master,” Fili said. “It would be fun, though. I wonder if he bleeds grey.”

Kili smiled, baring his fangs. “He fed us once, remember? He tasted strange but not grey.” He hesitated and then deflated. “What about food? Master said we can’t kill.”

“We can sup like we did before,” Fili said. “On villages without hurting anyone.”

Kili leaned into Fili and nuzzled against him. “Where will we go? We’re so far from home.”

“It doesn’t matter what we do or where we go, we’ll be together,” Fili said.

Kili sat up and kissed Fili’s nose. “Eyes?” Fili screwed up his nose and concentrated, urging the red to recede and return his eyes to normal. Kili made a soft humming noise when Fili stopped and reopened his eyes. “You look more like the long pig but there’s still red,” Kili said. “A ring around your eyes.”

“Your turn,” Fili said. Kili nodded, eyes closed tight for long moments until they opened, and Fili smiled to see Kili’s eyes normal but for the thin ring of red outside his cornea. Fili nodded back and kissed him. “We should leave soon.”

“Once night falls?” Kili asked.

“No,” Fili said. “They’ll try and keep a closer eye on us when they know we’re going to be more awake and aware. Now would be best.”

Kili nodded and slithered down from the tree, landing on silent feet. He waited for Fili to land beside him, and together, they melted into the forest.

:::

Thorin dragged in lungfuls of air, fighting to keep going. There was nothing left for him. His boys were gone. Erebor was a boy's fantasy. He had nothing. He kept fighting, knowing it was all he had left, when he saw quick flashes of movement out of the corner of his eyes.

He turned, Orcrist raised, only to freeze when Fili took up his right side with two swords and Kili on his left with a dagger and a sword of his own. His boys looked different then the last time he had seen them but, as Kili deflected a vicious sword, he decided now was not the time.

He fought the orcs and the goblins with his nephews at his back to protect him, neither of them winded or tired. Indeed, by the time the battle was over and the Eagles had come, they looked as they had when Thorin had last seen them. They were splattered with orc and elf blood but were perfect. Despite his numerous but minor injuries, Thorin reached out and pulled his boys tight against him.

Fili and Kili both pressed against him for a moment, taking a moment to comfort Thorin before they both took a step back. "You are safe," Fili said quietly.

"We will go now," Kili added, and together, they took another step back.

"No!" Thorin protested, raising his hand. "Please..." But then he let his hand fall. What use was it? They hated him for what he had done in Rivendell, and he didn't blame him. His guilt and grief swamped him, and he hung his head.

Fili hesitated and Kili reached out, barely brushing his fingers over the crown of Thorin's head. In their pause Bilbo and Gandalf had spotted them and hurried over.

"Fili! Kili!" Bilbo cried as he came to a panting stop in front of them. "You're all right! You're back to normal, right? Oh, I so wish you were your old selves. We could use a bit of your smiles and laughter!"

Kili blinked, and shuddered, curling in on himself for a moment. Fili matched him, and the quiet groan made Thorin look up, worried. “Boys?” he reached out and pulled them close, forgetting his own pain in his worry for them.

Dwalin was there, suddenly, pulling Kili to him, and leaving Fili to Thorin. He sat down right in the middle of the battlefield, uncaring of anything but Kili and what was happening to him. “Don’t leave me again,” he whispered, unaware that he’d spoken until Kili lifted his head, and looked at him.

His eyes were completely normal. Dwalin cupped his face, frowning and watching him closely. Kili made a tiny noise in the back of his throat and closed his eyes, nuzzling into Dwalin's hand. Dwalin glanced over at Thorin and Fili, hoping that this was good.

Fili was squirming but submitting with a put upon whine to Thorin's examination. Fili's eyed were normal and clear blue, and he was trying to get Thorin to let go of his face. Dwalin tipped Kili's head back and moved his lip, baring his fangs.

Still wraiths. Not living. But...also not so cold. Not the desperate, deathly cold that they’d been. More the vague sort of ambient temperature they had been.

Kili nibbled on Dwalin’s thumb, looking up at him, mischief in his eyes.

“You wretched boy,” Dwalin said, but he hugged Kili to him. Kili squeaked happily and snuggled in, nuzzling against Dwalin’s beard and squirming to get as close as possible.

“Fili,” Thorin said, choked with emotion. “You’re...”

“We never hated you,” Fili said. “You thought we did, but we didn’t. Never did. You couldn’t help what the elves did in Rivendell. You were spell dazzled, too.”

Thorin choked on a sob and crushed Fili to him. Fili meeped softly but laughed as he was stifled against his uncle's shoulder. No one paid the hobbit or the wizard any attention, nor did they care that they were clutching at their lost family in the bloody battlefield.

:::

Kili looked around the throne room of Erebor and tried to very quietly sneak up to the throne. He could hear Thorin and Gandalf speaking as he kept to the shadows and stalked forward. Fili, watching from the edges, saw him and tried not to smile. Kili grinned, fangs bared, and slunk up behind the throne.

Thorin was discussing something absolutely tedious with Gandalf when Kili struck, flying out of the shadows to pounce on his uncle. Thorin shouted in surprise, his lap full of wriggling, kissing, nibbling nephew.

“I’m trying to work, you know,” Thorin grumbled, but he couldn’t be mad. Not when Kili was back to normal, back to what he had been before they took this entire cursed journey. Teeth scraped across his neck and he sucked in a breath as his cock responded. “Kili...”

“Take a break, Uncle,” Kili murmured against Thorin’s skin. “Come play with me...”

Thorin wrapped an arm around his waist, glancing at Fili who was watching them with a smile. Gandalf cleared his throat, winked, and left. Kili squirmed until he was properly straddling Thorin's lap and kissed him. Thorin reached out a hand as Kili's tongue played with his, only to feel Fili's hand in his and the weight of his oldest on the arm of his throne. He felt teeth against his neck, and smiled.


End file.
